narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kura Miyawashi
Kuraiyo Miyawash (みやわしくらいよ, Miyawashi Kuraiyo), more commonly known as Kura, is the original character of deliriouskay of deviantart. Background Kuraiyo, or Kura as she's predominantly known as, is one of the many ninja of the wealthy Miyawashi clan. Although the clan plays no role in the history of Konoha and has no political or power interest in Konoha, the Miyawashi clan has kept a constant stream of well-trained ninja flowing from their family and into Konoha. Kura is one of such ninja, and is the only shinobi in her immeadiate family. Her father never had any interest in becomming a shinobi, her mother dropped out of the Academy, and her sister was considered too delicate by her mother. Like the rest of the Miyawashi shinobi, once she was old enough to leave her mother (so about one and a half), Kura was separated from her parents, and raised in a another, much larger, building on the Miyawashi estate, commonly refered to as the Nursery. They're supposedly seperated so the child can't be softened by 'A mothers love'. The nursery is where children are raised and trained by the retired Miyawashi ninja elders until they've graduated and are able to return to their parents. The training may seem rigorous, but it isn't so in reality. The only problem with the nursery is that the Miyawashi children are incredibly sheltered, leaving the estate only to go to the academy or to one of the two Miyawashi-owned shops. Once Kura graduated, instead of returning to her parents, she insisted on leaving the estate and getting an apartment of her own, to become self-sufficient. After much disscussion, the elders agreed and Kura moved into her own apartment, provided that she pay her own rent and takes care of herself, lest she moves back to the estate. Kura promptly agrees to the terms, which is how she came to be where she currently is. In Shippuden, her family situation is shown to have changed as she falls out of contact with her father after he leaves her mother for another woman. Kura is in the same class as the Konoha 11, though is shown to be a far lesser ninja comparatively. She's shown in the chunin exams, where her team is eliminated due to being caught cheating, thanks to her. In her second chunin exams her team is ambushed by team 8 during the second part of the exam, and their scroll, hidden in her hair ornament, is found and taken. During her third chunin exams, she's beaten by a ninja from Iwa in the finals. She takes the chunin exams a total of four times before becomming a chunin. She is mostly concerned, however, with training to become a medical ninja, which she eventually completes at age 16. Personality Kura is depicted as a easy-going, generally optimistic and caring person, although a foolish, naive, and childish one at that. An odd thing thats commented upon is the fact that she's more of a pacifist, and detests killing, although she's a shinobi. Every time this is commented upon she responds by defending with her dream to save lives by becomming a medical ninja, and the need to be a regular shinobi before she could complete her true dream. Her easy-going demeanor seems to mesh well with her two teammates, Sotoro and Arashi, and the three are all relatively good friends. As a team however, Kura comments that none of them are really leaders or especially into leading and taking charge, so this has caused several problems with the trio during missions. One thing that comes to light quickly through her interactions with others and her fighting style in Part One is her obsessive determination. If she wants something-or someone- she'll go for it and will refuse to stop until she either has it or is serverely injured from trying to obtain it. This manifests itself in an almost impulsive manner that causes her to be reckless and careless with her actions so she can obtain said goal. This impulsive quality is thought to be her main downfall in battle as she pretty much seems to abandon all thought while fighting. In her interpersonal relationships, this seems to drive people away; generally the opposite of her intentions Appearance Kura, like most members of the Miyawashi clan, is shown to have dark teal eyes and an appearance that can only be described as childlike. Also like most Miyawashi clan members, she's quite short and slim, and stops growing after reaching a height of 156.2 cm (about 61.5 in). Unlike most members of her clan, however, instead of having thin, fine, dark hair, Kura's hair is thick, coarse, and auburn, a trait acquired from her father. During Part one, Kura's main shinobi attire consists of a dark green vest with a high collar and a deep blue, long-sleeved shirt underneath it, as well as black pants. On her elbows and knees are grey compression bands, in which she actually stores her senbon, finding it much more convenient than a pouch. Underneath her pants and her blue shirt, she actually wears another layer of clothing of black shorts and a black tank top. This added weight from so much clothing makes it almost impractical to wear while fighting, especially during the summer months, but Kura claims it helps build stamina and endurance. Her leaf headband is worn on her upper left arm. Kura's hair is separated into two long sides of bangs with a few shorter pieces hanging in her face. the rest of her hair is in a metal hair ornment in a low ponytail that reaches to the end of her shoulderblades. She goes barefoot. In Part Two, her hair has a similar bangs style, but is shorter, only reaching two inches past her shoulders when down. The rest of her hair is now gathered in a simple ponytail at about the middle of the back of her head. She wears a teal turtleneck thats slightly lighter than her eyes 9very slightly), that has three quarter length sleeves and has cat-eye shaped holes where the shoulders would otherwise me. On the corners of the holes she has little black buttons. For pants, she wear brown capris. Underneath, she still wears a tank top and shorts, but her clothing is considerably lighter compared to part one. She still goes barefoot. In Part two, Kura's headband is tied on her left wrist. Abilities Physical Most of Kura's techniques are weapon-based, long-ranged attacks, with close-ranged taijutsu/ninjutsu attacks as a last resort. She uses senbon with colored balls on the end of them to distinguish between thickness and length. If its a warm color, its thick, if its a cool color it's thin. If its red or green, its short, orange and blue;medium, yellow and purple: long. The senbon are used to hit pressure points on her opponent to make them easier for her to fight. Pressure points that cause momentary paralysis, unconsciousness, numbness, and momentary loss of senses. In Part Two she begins to experiment with using poison on her senbon as well that have similar effects to the pressure points, but stronger and longer lasting. Accuracy Kura, like most Miyawashi, has near-deadly accuracy. She hits a stationary target 100% of the time and a moving target 85% of the time. The Miyawashi trained her, like the rest of their shinobi, to have high accuracy from a young age so that they could have deadly accuracy by the time they reached genin level. Weaknesses Kura, the tiny little thing she is, is not especially fast, and is not strong in the least, at least for a shinobi. Besides this, she leaves many openings in battle and tends to let her emotions get the best of her. The easiest way to defeat her is to piss her off, then fight with her at close-range, where her skills lack comparatively. She'll become reckless due to frustration, making her an easy opponent. Status Part I -WIP-. Part II -WIP-. Trivia *Favorite word is puppy *Is slightly dyslexic *Favorite food is okonomiyaki *Allegic to Cats *Had Netamashii Yuen take the written portion of the academy exam for her so she could pass and become a shinobi. Ended up getting one of the highest scores in the class due to cheating. *Has completed 34 D-rank missions, 20 C-rank, and 1 B-rank *Idolizes Inuzuka Hana *Has a fangirl-like obsession with Akamaru *Enjoys Swimming and training in water *Has two pets, a fish named Fisshu and a old, feral dog she finds and names Kea Reference http://deliriouskay.deviantart.com/ : Deviant art account, and drawn pictures http://s525.photobucket.com/albums/cc334/_Kura_/Kura/ : Photobucket and edited pictures Category:DRAFT